Samael
" War. Are you here to play executioner?" ''- Samael to War.'' Samael is mentioned in Jewish mythology as prince of the demons, where he appears as accuser, seducer and destroyer. His name means "venom of God", since he is archangel of death. Clearly he occupies the role of the principle of evil, opposed by Michael, the principle of good. He was the angel which wrestled with Jacob and then named him Israel. He tried to persuade Abraham not to offer his son for sacrifice. He and his cohorts were the angels who raped women early in the Genesis account, and gave birth to half-breeds, the nephilim. Contradictory accounts attribute Cain being either from a union of Samael seducing Eve, or Adam having an affair with Lilith. Through Cain contributing to the gene pool of humanity, the ability to do evil was now available to them. Thus either Lilith or Samael are responsible for the ability to sin among the third kingdom, mankind. In Darksiders he continues his role as prince of demons. However, he rejected the Destroyer's rule in Hell and was sentenced to eternal imprisonment. In the game, War must free Samael and then makes a pact with him, War will bring him the hearts of the Chosen in return for Samael helping War regain his former powers. Samael's wings are turned upside down as a crude reference to the angels he betrayed. Australian actor Vernon Wells lends his voice to the menacing demon. Overview Powers It is unknown how powerful Samael is, but he is definitely a strong dark force to be reckoned with. Even though he is imprisoned, he appears to give War several different powers, such as Shadowflight, and Chronomancer. He is also able to see War's every action from a distance, thus he appears to have some level of omniscience. When his powers were restored, he boasted he was like unto a god. Intriguingly, Samael displays various vampiric traits. His prison encompassed a blood related mechanism, whereby gathered blood was sent to him to free him. It was through drinking the blood from the hearts of the chosen that he was able to regain his former powers. Everytime he displays use of his powers, particularly when teleporting, flying or opening portals bats are seen hovering the area of effect. Story Once Samael has all four Hearts of the Chosen he is shown with orange power pulsing around him as his original powers are restored. He then threatens War by saying that he could kill him, but he steps back and explains that he will not kill War because he (Samael) has a code by which he does business. Besides, he recognizes a "Quest for Revenge" when he sees one, and revenge he respects. Then he creates a portal for War to travel through. The Watcher tells War not to enter the Serpent Hole and that it may lead to Hell. War ignores him and continues through the portal, which leads him to The Black Throne. Samael says "We will meet again." as he watches War and the Watcher enter the portal to the black throne. He does not appear in the game again afterwards. Trivia *Vulgrim mentions that Samael was close in power with the "Dark Prince" (Satan), close enough to be considered a threat to his throne. In Judaism Satan indeed is Samael, whereas the game has taken Satan as a seperate and higher power. *Of the 3 villains in the Book of Revelations the dragon and the 2 beasts, Samael may be the second, Lamb-like, beast, since he rises out of the Earth or in Samael's case arose from his inferno like prison *The majority of the plot of the game revolves around helping Samael regaining his power, implying he will be developed as a central character of the series *He is located in Scalding Gallows. Category:Darksiders Characters